remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Scyk
Fort Scyk is a military fort in the Stanix region. It fell to the Decepticons early in the war. Fiction Generation 1 continuity family Marvel Comics continuity Earthforce Fort Scyk is a Decepticon base located in the Stanix region on the south-western side of Cybertron. With Stanix captured early in the war and deep in Decepticon-held territory, Fort Scyk is far from the front and is seen as bit of a dumping ground for those stationed there. The garrison consists of both young and green Decepticons, as well as those the High Command would rather see out of the way such as Megadeath. The only bright spot is that it's located near numerous Neutralist towns such as Yuss, just three hics from the fort, providing plenty of target practice. ''Regeneration One'' Twenty one years after the war's official end, Soundwave commanded his Neo-Decepticon insurgents out of Fort Scyk. This was meant to be secret but Bludgeon was aware of it and contacted Scyk from afar. Following his resurrection and return to Cybertron, Scorponok burst into Fort Scyk, intending to rally the disenfranchised warriors lurking there but his excessively florid speech served more to confuse than to convince. Although Soundwave was away on Bludgeon's Warworld, Misfire protested that they already had a leader, but Scorponok made it clear that he was not requesting their obedience and executed Misfire on the spot for questioning his orders. Later, Ultra Magnus remotely co-ordinated the Wreckers as they carried out a stealth assault on the Decepticon base there but found that it had been abandoned and booby-trapped. ''Beast Wars: Uprising'' Fort Scyk was one of seven fortresses that made up the Maxilla, defending the Yuss Naval Batteries from a landward assault. It was part of Powerhug's delivery route. He stopped off one night after delivering Nucleon to Hydrax spaceport and decided to relax in the Fort's bar, The Bronze. Unfortunately for him, he was hoodwinked by Packrat and forced to help the thief infiltrate the spaceport during his next delivery cycle. Two years later, Fort Scyk (along with the rest of the Maxilla) fell under Resistance assault. It fell to Grimwing's unit. Aligned novels Fort Scyk was a forbidding fortress that acted as training grounds for the High Council militia and civil defence units before the war. Dating from ancient times, it was the location where the idea of formalizing Cybertron's Caste system was first raised. Before the war Stanix was also one of the main nodes in the Communication Grid that spanned the whole planet. This node was located on the eastern edge of Stanix city, below Fort Scyk. Megatron's supporters detonated an electromagnetic pulse bomb there, destroying one corner of Fort Scyk, killing its magistrate Gauntlet, and disrupting the Grid node. Later, Fort Scyk was to be the site of the first true battle of the war itself, with Megatron personally leading the seekers into battle. Though they fought valiantly the militia was overwhelmed and the Fort fell to the Decepticons. ''Transformers: Universe'' Fort Scyk is a military fort in the Stanix region. Category:Decepticon bases Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Fortresses